You're in a Pinch
by Fauxhound
Summary: When the pokemon lab explodes, a red mist is released into Unova. It turns pokemon into ruthless killers if they are infected. Now it is the war between the infected and the pure. Who will win? Will humans be whiped out or will the mist? DISCONTINUED
1. Explosion to Mist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Of course I don't. Pokemon is owned by a very awesome person oETo **

**This story was inspired by the song "You're in a Pinch" in Pokemon Black and White, which is the battle music when your health is low and in the red. I love that song, it makes me WANT to have low health. The name was taken from the song, obviously. **

**WARNING: This is a PokePasta. There will be death, there will be blood, there will be cursing (minor). That is why it is rated T. I hope you enjoy ^^**

It was a slow morning that day. The people around Unova were calm, a light breeze ruffling the trees in Nuvema Town. Shadsuke was resting against the house of his trainer, Deski. Deski had recently defeated the Elite Four and become champion of Unova. She had returned home, along with her party Pokemon, coming to visit her mother.

Deski's mom was psyched when she heard that her daughter had become champion and was coming home. Deski went home and they had been there for three days. The days were slow, calm, and boring. Not many trainers where around. All there was was the lab.

Shadsuke stood up and stretched. He wanted to travel around the region again, to adventure. His hometown brought waves of nostalgia and boredom. He looked around the town, gazing at the houses and the lab. He looked at the people around him, bored. A woman with blond hair wondered over to him.

"Hello little Dewott. How are you this morning? Do you have a trainer?" She asked, leaning down and staring at him with large, round blue eyes. She smiled sweetly, and the breeze ruffled her clothes.

Shadsuke looked at her, He had seen her once before, when he and Deski had started their adventure. She was a neighbor. He remembered her long, shining golden hair, and pink shirt and purple pants, She was wearing the same clothes from when he first saw her,

"I'm fine, and yes, my trainer is Deski," He replied.

The woman smiled. "Oh, I see!"

It was obvious the woman was a trainer. She understood what the Dewott had said, which was proof. Trainers who journey or live with Pokemon eventually learn how to understand them.

"Deski has just become champion, right? What is she doing here? Did she learn about the lab?" The woman asked.

Shadsuke crossed his arms. "What do you mean? The lab has been here since the beginning."

The woman's eyes narrowed. She looked over her shoulder, then around the whole area. "Nobody's about… follow me. I need to tell you something."

-o~0-o~0-

Shadsuke sat on the brown couch in the woman's house. She was looking at him with a serious face. The two were silent for a while, sitting on the couch in the room, listening to the TV go on and on about interviewing a trainer.

"Did you people at home hear that? Trainer Skuui has just caught a Sandile! How d'ya like that cute little Pokemon, Skuui?"

"Um…I like it. If I didn't I wouldn't have caught it, obviously…. Idiot…"

The woman blinked slowly and began to talk.

"Listen, Dewott. The lab has changed over the time you and Deski were gone. The Professor stopped caring about the Pokedex and started catching Pokemon herself. Everyone was confused about this. Then she took them back to the lab. She never let them leave. One day, a young new trainer moved here. His name was Takeshi. Takeshi went to the lab to get his Pokemon, but when he came back he was empty-handed. I asked the boy what had happened.

"He said that the professor was putting a strange liquid into a Snivy. The Pokemon was unconscious on a table and she was pouring it into a tear in his chest. Takeshi said he asked her what she was doing and she said to get out. He was chased away. I decided to spy on her and I figured out something horrid.

"She was creating a liquid that would create undefeatable, dangerously powerful Pokemon. The Snivy she put it in became crazy with power and went absolutely insane. He tried to attack everyone there so...so…" The woman broke off and stifled a sob. "They _killed_ it! I was going to report them to the police, but… the station nearby here was destroyed and the officers went missing."

Shadsuke jumped to his feet. "What! I have to tell Deski. We can't let them do this. Its wrong!" He raced out of the house on all fours, making a beeline to his home. He leaped through the doggy door and raced up the stairs. "Deski! Deski!" He cried.

The girl turned and looked at him, blinking with green eyes. Her hair was short and red, ending at her shoulders. It was covered with a white hat that said "Champ" on it. Deski was sitting in a rolling chair, typing away on a computer. She was in a chat room with people she had met along her journey.

"Deski! We need to go to the lab, pronto!"

-o~0-o~0-

Deski gasped at the story Shadsuke repeated to her. She jumped to her feet, and raced to the door of her room without a word. Not even waiting for her Pokemon, she flew down the stairs like an arrow freshly fired and bolted right out of the house.

Shadsuke blinked and ran after her. He caught up quickly and ran beside her as they went to the lab. Deski ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was stuck shut. She could hear a cry from a Pokemon in pain from behind the doors.

Banging her fists against it, she screamed into the door. "Professor! Let me in right now! This is Deski, the new champion! Let. Me. IN!" She roared into the door, her voice thrown into a shrill cry. But no matter how hard she yelled, the doors stayed shut.

Shadsuke stood up on his hind legs and pulled on Deski's shorts softly. "Deski, I think I can try."

Deski nodded furiously. "Shadsuke, use Razor Shell!" She backed away from the door and pointed to it, almost breathless.

Shadsuke swiped the shells off his sides and leaped forward, slicing at the door. To the level 87 Pokemon's surprise, the door was only scratched. Annoyed, he fired a hydro pump. It only bounced off. Turning to his trainer with distress in his eyes, he replied, "I think we should go home and get Rubix."

-0~o-o~0-

Shadsuke and Deski ran back to the lab, followed by a Excadrill, Krookodile, and Hydreigon. The four Pokemon followed their trainer swiftly, pushing away the panic. They approached the lab quickly, but suddenly, there was a big boom, fire everywhere, and the cry of a human and her Pokemon.

The Dewott woke up, lifting heavy eyelids. His head was spinning and his whole body ached. Suddenly, he remembered what had just happened. He jumped to his feet and looked around. He was at home again, lying on Deski's bed.

The other three Pokemon that had been with him were lying around on the floor, slowly coming awake. The Krookodile slowly sat up, rubbing his head. "Ow… man, that hurt! What in the world happened to the lab?" He grumbled. He looked at Shadsuke and frowned. "Shadsuke, where is Deski?"

Shadsuke shrugged. "I dunno… but… what happened to the lab?"

Krookodile shrugged at him, then slowly stood to trembling feet. Pain shot throughout his body, but he walked over to the window next to the computer anyway. He stared outside, then gasped. "Wha- what the hell?"

Shadsuke crawled across the bed and stared at the gaping Pokemon ten feet away from him. "What happened, Sol?"

Sol looked at him with wide eyes. "Outside, its completely covered in this red mist!"

Shadsuke gaped. "What?" She climbed off of the bed and jumped on the desk the computer sat on. He stared out of the window and gasped to see that Sol was telling the truth. It looked like a horror movie! He looked at the Krookodile and gulped.

The other two Pokemon came awake completely. The Excadrill walked over to them, and stared out of the glass. "What is that?" She gasped.

The Hydreigon walked over and looked also.

"Where is Deski?" It asked calmly.

Shadsuke looked at him. "I don't know, Rubix. She's not in her room, obviously." He started to climb off of the table when he noticed the computer was on and in a chat room.

The window was open in a chat on a website called "" She was chatting with "Munna_chats_w/me and Half-champ.

"She was online in a chat! The-"

"What did she say?" The Excadrill cried.

Rubix glared at her. "Relax, Millie."

Shadsuke looked at the screen a moment longer. "Ok, this is what it says:

Munna_chats_w/me: OMA Deski! Are you OK?

Half-champ: Deski. Are you alright?

PokeEpic-D: Yes, I'm ok.

Munna_chats_w/me: OK good!

Half-champ: Deski. Don't go outside. I don't trust that mist out there.

Munna_chats_w/me: Yeah, D. It could be poison for all we know!

PokeEpic-D: kk I wont go outside.

Half-champ: I can't believe the prof. actually did all that stuff.

Poke-Epic-D: brb"

"How long ago was that?" Millie asked frantically.

Shadsuke looked at the time next to the message and then at the bottom of the computer. He looked over his shoulder and at the Pokemon crowded behind him. "It was ten minutes ago."

Rubix took flight without a word and flew down out of the room and down the stairs.

Shadsuke turned back to the computer and watched as Cheren and Bianca chatted about what was happening and how shocked they were at the professor. He heard a noise and turned around to see Rubix flying into the room and closing the door quickly. He was panting hard, and shaking.

"Sh-Shadsuke… Deski…Deski is… she's…" He broke of and swallowed dryly. "She's dead."

-o~0-o~0-

Shadsuke was down the stairs in a moment flat. He flew into the living room, and stared in horror at the sight he saw. Deski was on the floor, her throat torn open and blood everywhere. He ran over to her body, and into puddle of blood. He stared down at her body as he stood next to her, eyes watery.

"What's the matter, Shadsuke?"

Shadsuke turned around quickly to the voice, to see a Purrloin covered in blood, smiling at him. Her paws and face were _drenched_ in the scarlet liquid. "Violet! What did you do?" He screamed.

Violet smiled at him. "I killed Deski, duh." She flicked her tail.

"WHY?" Shadsuke roared, tears streaming down his face.

Violet shrugged. "She's annoying, duh."

That was it. Shadsuke was so angry, he threw himself at Violet and attacked her with the shells on his side viciously with Razor Shell.

Violet swept out of the way, back flipped and landed behind the Dewott, and leaped onto his back. She pinned his down and smirked. Whispering into his ear, she smiled deviously. "Shadsuke… have you been looking outside? Did you see the mist? It gives so much power… it infects you. It teaches you things. You have to listen to it, Shadsuke. It tells you that humans are wrong to act like they own us, ordering us around like pets. Pokemon who disagree are punished, fatally. All humans must be killed-"

She was thrown off of his back as he suddenly threw his back legs up in a down-facing-dog stance. She hit a wall and fell down limply.

"Violet you dumbass! Deski was so kind to us! We were her friends and you KILLED her! You're effing insane!" He roared. "Hydro Pump!"

He opened his mouth wide and a huge blast of water crashed into the cat Pokemon, who simply stood up on her hind legs and put forward a paw. The water hit her paw and was reflected, flying in all directions.

"The mist makes you stronger, Shadsuke. The mist…" She turned around and walked slowly away, and dropped to all fours and leaped out of the doggy door, letting a little bit of the red mist into the house.

Soon, Rubix, Millie, and Sol were running down the stairs, and screamed when they saw what had happened to Deski. Sol quickly ran over to Shadsuke, who had collapsed and was staring at the floor in horror.

The mist Violet had let in drifted across the house and approached Sol. Sol blinked and stared at it as it expanded slowly until half of the house was full of it.

Shadsuke sat up and saw the growing mist and panicked. "Run! Don't let the mist get to you!"

The Pokemon started to retreat to the stairs, but it was too late. The red mist covered the whole room, and every Pokemon breathed it in. It smelled so weird… it was oh-so enjoyable… but so horrible at the same time.

Shadsuke saw the world around him blur. "The…mist…has…infected us…."


	2. A Warning to Cheren

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon w**

**Hello, readers of this story! Thanks for sticking around for chapter two! This chapter may not be more violent and darker than the first. I hope you like~**

**WARNING: This is a PokePasta. There will be death, there will be blood, there will be cursing (minor). That is why it is rated T. I hope you enjoy ^^**

The darkness around Shadsuke started to vanish slowly, smearing into a dark mess of red and black. The Dewott slowly opened his eyes for the second time that day. He sat up slowly, and looked around. He was still in the living room, which was full of the mist. The staircase was also covered in it, so the whole house was probably contaminated. Shadsuke shook his head slowly and tried to let his memories return.

Suddenly, he remembered. He remembered his dead trainer, and Violet. He remembered the explosion and the mist. And he remembered the red mist filling his home to the top. He looked over to his companions, he crawled slowly to Rubix and shook his head. "Rubix, wake up!"

Rubix's eyes flew open, and the Pokemon stared at him with wildness brimming to the top of his lids. He growled angrily, and sat up, and then stood up. He opened his mouth and released a huge roar. He sounded angry.

Shadsuke put a paw-hand against Rubix's side. "It's okay, Rubix. There's nothing we can do," he replied softly, assuming he was angry because of his trainer's death.

Rubix swatted his away with an arm, and the head on it bit on his arm and tossed him away. "Get the hell away from me, idiot!" He roared.

Shadsuke was thrown back and into the wall. He slammed hard against the house and slid down to the floor, wincing. "What the hell are you d-doing? Rubix!" he growled, climbing to his feet and walking over to him.

"Stay where you are, Shadsuke," Millie spat.

Shadsuke froze. He was confused. What did he do? Why was Millie acting so weird? She would never talk so aggressively at him. All she really did was admire Deski. Deski was her idol. Now she was being so rude.

Millie walked over to him. She took a claw and put it under his chin and tilted his head upward gently.

_Her eyes are so cold… what happened to old Millie?_ Shadsuke thought. He blinked as she opened her own mouth and whispered, "Show me the Mist, Takeshi!"

Shadsuke felt his heart beat. It was suddenly so loud, so powerful. It felt like it was going to break through his ribs and fly right out of his chest. His eyes widened. Takeshi. That was the name that woman told him earlier! The name of the boy who went to the professor's lab and saw her experimenting on the Snivy. He blinked and stared into Millie's red eyes.

Wait. Red? Millie's eyes were supposed to be black! Shadsuke slapped her hand away and backed away from the huge mole Pokemon. "What in the world did you just say?" He gasped. "About Takeshi?"

Millie glared at him with those angry red eyes. "You weren't infected, where you, Shadsuke?"

Sol turned and looked at him, baring huge white teeth. "What! Shadsuke! Let's see… Shadsuke, lets go kill Cheren and Bianca."

Shadsuke stared at Sol as if he were insane. "What? Are you out of your mind?" He swiped his arm across his body and through the air. "I'm not about to lower myself to Violet's level!" His breath started to quicken. Where they being changed by the mist, too?

Sol glared with red eyes.

Okay, Shadsuke was really freaked by then. Sol never had red eyes either. He turned to Rubix, who had purple eyes before they were knocked out for the second time. But now, they were red. Red.

Shadsuke backed away slowly from them, his heart beating in his chest like a huge drum, loud and hard. His breath was starting to quicken, as if he had just run a mile. No, no, they couldn't have…!

Rubix roared in pure fury. "You weak bastard!"

Shadsuke clenched his fists and stared at the three Pokemon. "No, you guys can't be serious. You're stronger than that! You couldn't have let the mist take over you!"

Sol cracked his knuckles and started walking to Dewott. "Non-believers are killed, Shadsuke."

Shadsuke backed up again to find himself against a tan wall. He looked behind himself in panic, staring at the solid. He whipped his head back to the infected Pokemon in front of him and took in a deep breath without warning. He fired out a huge Hydro Pump, right at Sol.

The Krookodile could not dodge the water in time and was blasted right in the gut. He slid back into the wall, growling. "You wanna resist, eh?"

Shadsuke gulped and tried to run to the door. He had to escape. His teammates were taken over by the red mist that invaded his home. But he was luckier. Or was he unlucky? Now three level 70 and higher Pokemon where chasing him in a race to the door. _I can make it. I weigh less and I'm smaller. I'm faster. I can-_ Shadsuke's thoughts and hopes were shattered when Rubix suddenly landed right in front of him. He skidded to a stop and turned tail.

Millie threw aside the couch as he tried to cut across the living room and jumped onto the table in front of it. He jumped away when the couch crashed into the table and broke it with a huge crash. Shadsuke ran around it, his heart racing, head spinning.

Sol ran to the couch and lifted it, throwing it to the Dewott only a leap away from the staircase. He aimed right for Shadsuke, chucking the furniture with a grunt.

Shadsuke leaped right in time. He jumped forward to the first step of the stairs, and the couch crashed into the floor of where he just was. He flew up the stairs fast as lightning, and bolted in Deski's room. He slammed the door shut and ran to the computer. Cheren and Bianca where still chatting. _Thank Arceus!_ he thought, and began typing frantically.

Shadsuke sent his message to the chat the same moment the door was blown to bits by a hyper beam. He spun around to see Sol, Millie, and Rubix flooding into the room, baring fangs. Shadsuke panicked. He was done for. There was no escape. _Wait…_ he thought. Turning quickly, he swiped the shells from his sides and leaped at the window. He was home free!

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his right hind foot and yanked him backwards. He dropped the shells on the floor in panic, and Millie walked over to them and picked them up.

Sol pulled Shadsuke up to his face and held him by the foot, letting him dangle up-side-down. He smirked at the fear stricken Pokemon and pulled up a claw to tear his stomach open.

Shadsuke blasted a Hydro Pump at his face, and Sol let him go and stumbled backwards with a roar. He flipped in the air quickly and landed on all fours. Turning to Millie, he leaped at her, tears welling up in his eyes. His own teammates… trying to kill him.

Millie tried to step aside, but Shadsuke was faster. He used Aerial Ace and stole the shells from her hands. He crashed into the computer table, making it shake. He leaped onto the chair, and then jumped into the window, breaking it easily with Razor Shell. The window shattered, and Shadsuke flew out like a blue missile in red waters.

-o~0-o~0-

Millie looked out of the window to try and locate Shadsuke, but he had vanished into the mist. She cursed inwardly and turned away from it. Looking in the computer's direction, she saw Sol and Rubix staring hard into the screen.

"What are you two doing? We have an uninfected Pokemon in our grasp and you guys are fooling around on PokeBook!" She spat, stomping over to them, claws on hips.

Sol looked over his shoulder and scowled at Millie. "We aren't on PokeBook you idiot. That little brat was typing something when he came in. So we were going to see-"

"Well, what did he say?" Millie interrupted, bending over and staring at the screen.

Rubix stared at the monitor hard. "This is Shadsuke, Deski is dead- teammates evil. Don't let in the mist, be at 1 of ur houses soon," He grumbled. "He warned Deski's human friends. What a pest!"

-o~0-o~0-

Shadsuke ran towards Cheren's house quickly. Cheren was more professional that Bianca, that was a fact. He was smarter, too. He was the better choice to approach. But how would he get into his house without letting in the mist? There was no way. Unless…

Shadsuke nodded quickly and bolted to Accumula Town. There was a Pokemon Center there. He could get to Cheren there. The Pokemon in the wild there were pathetically weak, so the mist couldn't have helped too much. He raced through the route on the way and did not go into the tall grass. He ran on the path quickly.

No humans were about, but the smell of blood was strong. Someone must have been killed. He pushed the thought away and continued to the town.

Suddenly, a wild Blitzle jumped out of nowhere. "Stop there!"

Shadsuke bolted right by, but the Pokemon ran after him. It was much faster and sped ahead of him. It stopped a little while ahead and fired a thunderbolt. Shadsuke panicked- he was water type! He jumped out of the way quickly, but another bolt struck him immediately.

Shadsuke blinked. That was amazingly weak. But Blitzle wasn't supposed to know that move until later on! He skidded to a halt, and saw the redness of the Pokemon's eyes and knew it was infected by the mist. He bared his teeth and stood his fill height at the Blitzle.

"Show me the mi-"

Shadsuke flew at him with Razor Shell and K.O.'d him immediately. The mist must let Pokemon learn attacks early, but that won't really help in fighting if they were still weak. Shadsuke continued running until he reached Accumula Town. He raced to the Pokemon center, and flew inside.

It was already full of mist, and it was empty other than Nurse Joy. She was staring at the door with wide eyes. When Shadsuke ran in, she screamed. The Dewott ran to the counter and jumped on it. Nurse Joy shielded her face with her hands and screamed again.

"Joy! I'm not infected! I swear, look, my eyes aren't red!" He cried.

Nurse Joy lowered her hands and looked into his face with hesitation. She smiled softly at his black eyes and nodded. "H-How may I h-help y-you?"

Shadsuke let out a relieved breath of air. "I need you to use that transfer Pokemon machine thingy! I need to get to a trainer's house NOW!"

Nurse Joy looked at a machine with little dents for Pokeballs and a screen. "Yes, ok. Do you know the number of the machine receiving you?"

Shadsuke bit his lip. He had forgotten about that. "No."

Nurse Joy nodded. "That's ok, I can search them." She walked over to the machine and pulled out a little slot that had a keyboard on it. "What is the address-"

Shadsuke pushed Nurse Joy out of the way and typed Cheren's address quickly. "Nurse, can you get a Pokeball for transfer? I don't have mine. And could you be quick?"

Nurse Joy nodded curtly and ran into the back of the Center. She returned quickly with a Pokeball and pressed the button on it. Shadsuke was sucked into the Pokeball in a red beam of light. Nurse Joy walked over to the machine and pressed a button that said "connect".

The screen flashed on a few seconds later, and Cheren was staring at her through his. "It's a good thing I have one of these. Are you sending a Dewott?"

"Yes. I'm about to put him over," Nurse Joy replied with a smile. She set the Pokeball with Shadsuke inside and pressed the "Transfer" button. The pokeball began to glow red until it was completely the color. Then it faded away.

Cheren looked as if he moved to get something that was off screen. "Thank you, Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy nodded kindly "Your wel-" she was cut off when the screen went black as Cheren disconnected. Nurse Joy sighed. "…eh…"

-o~0-o~0-

Cheren pushed the button on Shadsuke's Pokeball and released the Pokemon from his confinement. He looked at the Dewott as he felt a pang of pain in his chest. He assumed it was the pain from seeing the Pokemon of his dead best friend. "So…is Deski…is she really dead?"

Shadsuke nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, Cheren. But we need to discuss more important matters."

Cheren crossed his arms and nodded slowly. "Go ahead."

Shadsuke nodded. "Well you see…" He went on and on as he told Cheren what happened. He started from waking up and ended at getting to the boy's house. He told him about what the mist did, and how it changed his teammates into murderous beasts. The Dewott went on and on, sometimes stopping when he choked on tears.

When he finally finished the story, Cheren just stood there and looked at him, expression hidden behind his glasses. He didn't say a single word, but went over to the computer by hit bed and went into the chat room again. He proceeded to tell Bianca everything Shadsuke said, shaking slightly as he typed.

"Cheren, I don't think you should let your Pokemon leave the house while this mist is around," Shadsuke said as he walked over to the boy.

Cheren nodded without a word. "They're downstairs. I told them not to go outside at all."

Shadsuke nodded back at him and wandered to the staircase. He slowly went down them, and was quickly tackled by something. Shadsuke was used to this, however. He pushed the Emolga off of him. "Not now, Penn," he snapped.

"What's wrong, Shady? You're never that aggressive when you push me away!" Penn asked, stumbling away from him.

"Well when you keep glomping the poor guy, I wouldn't blame 'em. I'm surprised he hasn't slapped you across the face yet!" A Braviary replied, flying over to the two. "Back off, would ya? Are you trying to annoy Shadsuke?"

Penn stuck her tongue out childishly at the Braviary. "Oh, leave me 'lone! Shady an' me are in looovvveee~!"

The Braviary swatted her away with one wing. "Oh shut up, you stalker. You're 16 years old, talking like a baby isn't cute. And Shad_suke_ doesn't love you, so get over it, _please_. You make me wanna barf." After he scolded the Emolga, he turned to Shadsuke, and pulled him into a hug. "What's wrong, Shadsuke? You look all depressed. Need a hug?"

Shadsuke just stood there as the Pokemon hugged him. "A little bit. Deski died."

The bird Pokemon's eyes widened and he let Shadsuke out of the hug, "W-what? Deski died? I...I'm so sorry, man. Deski was a friend to all of us, but mostly you. I wish I could help you feel better, but this is your journey. I'm sure Sol an' Millie an'-"

"They mist got in the house, Radar. They were corrupted by it and went crazy. Violet is the one who killed Deski," Shadsuke murmured.

Radar blinked. "Whaaaaa! Violet? Your own teammate! What a back stabbing jackass! And that's what the mist does? We really cant let it in now… Ever since the explosion caused the mist to form…"

Shadsuke looked at him. "The… the lab? No wonder… when it exploded, it must have released some weird red mist. Stupid professor…"

A Serperior slithered over to Shadsuke calmly. "I'm so sorry, Shadsuke. Being a best friend and rival to you, I feel I need to help you."

Shadsuke looked at it sadly. "Thanks, Richard."

Richard nodded to him. "We all wish to help you, Shadsuke."

An Archeops walked over to them. "Yeah, we's here to help, pal. We's all love ya like a family…and…some more than that. And by that, I mean your annoying lil' stalker, Penn. Families stick together, an' we ain't gone let cha be 'lone on this path. We's gone assist cha!" She said, placing a wing on his shoulder.

Shadsuke looked at them with a weak smile. Suddenly there was a _bam_! from upstairs. Suddenly, Cheren came flying down the stairs. "Lucy, Rumski, Richard! Move the furniture and block the door! NOW!"

A Bouffalant, Richard, and the Archeops sped around the house and barricaded the door.

Shadsuke looked at Cheren, fear clear in his eyes. "Cheren, what's going on?"

Cheren's hands were clenched next to his sides. "Millie, Sol, and Rubix are coming. They're gonna-"

Suddenly, the door was blown apart, sending couches, tables, and chairs flying everywhere. Sol stepped into the house with a smirk, red mist floating inside around him.

Shadsuke growled angrily, his eyes wide. He raced at him, taking the shells off of his sides and leaped into the air. "YOU BASTARD…!"


End file.
